


Dear Bones,

by AreYeFantastical



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AreYeFantastical/pseuds/AreYeFantastical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorta based on the Tumblr Valentine's McKirk anon I got.<br/>Jim is pressured into utilizing the upcoming Valentine's day to tell Bones how he really feels about him. So when finding an appropriate card fails, he decides to write his own, only seems like it's easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Bones,

     People have always assumed Jim Kirk is a shallow man. Due to his infamous playboy reputation at the academy and the way that he seems to try to flirt with everyone he’s ever met he couldn’t really blame them. What people don’t know is that Jim, under the right conditions, is actually an absolute romantic at heart. Being completely in love with Leonard McCoy definitely qualifies as one of those conditions.

     So when February comes around, all the couples start buzzing in excitement over Valentine’s Day. Those that are pining are gathering all of their courage to confess and the single are planning ways to avoid the rest. Jim doesn’t really give much thought to which category he’ll be assigning himself to this year. What with all the paper work and the demanding hours of being captain, he’s barely had a moment to remember what Stardate it was, let alone what commercial holiday was coming up next. That is until Sulu sits next to him one day in the mess hall and starts rambling on about what he’s planning and wondering if it’s too much this early in his relationship with Chekov. Jim looks at him with wide eyes half way through Sulu’s rambling making him stop and ask, “What? It’s too much isn’t it? Am I going over the top? I should totally ditch the flowers, right? Too cheesy? Maybe the-“

"No, wait, you said this was for…."

"Um Valentines?" Then it dawned upon the Lieutenant, "Wait, you haven’t forgotten about this have you captain?" He let out a laugh at Jim’s expression, "Oh my god, you definitly have! It’s next week man! You seriously need to get working on this if you want it to be anything nice."

Jim shook himself out of his momentary shock and furrowed his brows in confusion, “Get working on what? What are you talking about?”

Hikaru raised an eyebrow and spoke in a slow tone making Jim feel stupid, “Y’know, getting something for your SO? For Valentine’s? Like a gift? Or something romantic?”

Okay, Jim thought, he seriously had no idea where this was coming from, “Hang on, you realize I’m not actually going out with anyone, right?”

"Riightt, so there’s nothing going on between you and McCoy."

Blushing furiously, Jim stammered,”Wha-Wai-Wha-No! There’s nothing going on between me and Bones! What are you talking about?”

"So you mean to tell me you’re just best friends that happen to spend that much time together alone? You really don’t have to deny it. We can all see how you look at him."

"L-look at him? I don- we really are just best friends! He’s-He-I don’t think he even thinks of me like that I mean we’ve just been friends for a long time and, wait. You think he knows? Oh my god! What if he knows? What if-"

Interrupting his rant before it grew into a full blown one “Wow, uh, I’m sorry man, I didn’t realize you were pining.”

Realizing that he just outed himself, Jim turned a deeper shade of red and shouted,”I’M NOT PINING.” making a number of the crew in the mess turn to look at him. He gave a sheepish smile to the onlookers and repeated himself in a quieter tone to Sulu, “I’m not pining, okay? I know how I feel about him and have accepted my fate. I’m not pining, okay?”

"Okay, okay, wow. You know I’m gonna tell you that you need to tell him though right? I mean you pushed me about Chekov until I told him so I gotta do the same for you.”

Jim was starting to get annoyed with the entire conversation, “No, you don’t have to do anything for me In fact you should just completely forget about this entire thing.”

Of course Sulu being almost as stubborn as Jim himself would not let go of the issue and after threatening of telling Leonard himself if Jim won’t do it by the end of Valentine’s Day, Jim agreed to think about it.

~~~~~~~~~

      Jim walked into his quarters after shift that day, instantly shed his uniform and headed to the shower. He decided to give himself the luxury of a water shower to let himself think. You know what they say about all the best ideas being shower induced, so he stood for a while under the water thinking long and hard about what Sulu said. It was very probable that it was just an empty threat yet the possibility of it being otherwise, no matter how small it was, made his stomach churn. After a while he decided to suck it up and give Bones a Valentine to explain his feelings along with other friendly ones for the rest of the bridge crew. That way it would satisfy Sulu and if Bones reacts badly then he’ll just claim it was either a joke or that he sent those to everyone. Satisfied with his decision, he shuts the water and sets off to bed after a long tiring day.

     Throughout the remainder of the week, Sulu keeps reminding him in little hints here and there about their agreement. Jim is able to choose cards and set them to send on the day of on the first night for everyone. Except for Bones, nothing seems appropriate. Jim doesn’t want to send one of those simple ‘I love you’s, or ‘you mean a lot to me’s since he’s never even approached the subject with Leonard before. A more playful one with a pickup line might be brushed off too easily and gain him a smack to the head so that’s out of the question as well. Finally after hours of browsing hundreds of different cards, he surrenders and decides to write his own.

~~~~~~~~~

     It turns out that writing his own card may have sounded like a good idea but isn’t that great in application. Jim has been slaving every single night after shift trying to write something that conveyed his feelings well enough, without coming on too strong or being completely platonic either. The time he spends writing these seriously ate away at the few hours of sleep he should have been getting and McCoy apparently noticed the lack of sleep. Leonard approached Jim a day before Valentine’s.

“What’s going on, Jim?”

"Huh? Uh not much? Just captainly duties and all."

"No, idiot. I mean what’s worrying you? Why aren’t you getting any sleep?"

Jim blushed, “Why do you think know I’m not getting any sleep? I’m getting plent-“

"Don’t bullshit me kid, I can see right through it. You have serious bags under your eyes and you’ve been draggin’ your feet around the ship for the past week. Now you either tell me what’s wrong or subject yourself to a physical first thing before shift tomorrow!"

Jim knew he seriously needed to exit this conversation before he said something stupid, “Booooonesss, I told you! There’s nothing wrong! Hey listen, I gotta go get some paperwork done okay? I’ll catch up with you later.”

Leonard scowled at him and called after his retreating back, “I’m still scheduling you for a physical at 0700! You better be there!”

Jim waved at him dismissively and retreated to his quarters to try writing again.

Jim was determined to get this done, but his mind didn’t seem to be cooperative. He only ended up with another dozen or so more scrapped ideas. He glanced over to the chronometer only to find out it was nearing 0200. He sighed and set his head on the desk in frustration.

~~~~~~~~~

     McCoy was determined to get Jim to open up about whatever had been bothering him. It was obvious that it was something serious if he’d been losing that much sleep over it. Jim had a habit of bottling things up until he couldn’t take it anymore and Leonard saw it as his job to keep him from doing just that. He knew the physical was a weak excuse, but it granted him the leverage and time he needed to pressure Jim into opening up. So Leonard was waiting ready for Jim at 0700. Minutes passed and it was 0715. It was odd, Jim did avoid his physicals like the plague but he usually gave an excuse or something. When the chrono ticked over to 0730, McCoy decided he’d had enough, he was gonna drag him to sick bay himself if he had to. A quick inquiry to the computer told him Jim was still in his quarters . Bones stomped over, punched in his medical override code and took a breath fully preparing himself to yell at Jim only to find him bent over his desk snoring softly. He walked over to wake him up when something caught his eye on the PADD Jim had just been working on.

~~~~~~~~~

      Jim awoke what seemed like a few minutes after falling asleep to the sound of rustling in his room. He picked up his head to find Bones standing in front next to him with a PADD in his hand. He brought a hand up to rub at his eyes and spoke groggily, “Wha- ‘ones? Whatterya doin’ here i’s like-” He glanced over to the chrono and realized two things immediately. 1- He hadn’t been asleep for only a few minutes as he originally thought, but for over five hours 2- the PADD that Bones was holding? Yeah it was that one, the one Jim had been using to write his Valentine’s day cards for Bones. Feeling instantly awake, he shot up to his feet noting the strange look on his best friend’s face, ”Bones! Shit. shitshitshitshitshit FUCK.” He snatched the PADD out of his hands, but he knew it was too late. He knew Bones had read at least half if not all of them, including the ones he’d laid his heart bare in and the ones that were so cheesy it made him cringe. He looked away, turing redder by the second and unable to look at Bones in fear of what his reaction might be.

"Jim?" Leonard set out a hand and placed it on the other’s shoulder trying to get him to look at him, "Hey, Jim look at me?"

Jim took a deep breath and steeled himself for the awkward conversation they were about to have.

"Was…did you mean that, Jim?"

Jim looked everywhere but Bones’ eyes, “Uh… yeah sorta- I mean I wasn’t gonna give all that to you, it was super cheesy and I was go-“ He was suddenly silenced by Leonard pressing his lips to Jim’s.

~~~~~~~~~

~~Dear Leonard McCoy,~~

~~I cannot express how much you mean t~~

~~Bones,~~

~~That shuttle ride was possibly the luckiest moment of my life. I may have been beaten senseless in order to have gotten there but it let me meet~~

~~McCoy,~~

~~I cannot thank you enough for giving me a reason to live, giving me reason to give it my all, for being there to kick my ass when I needed it.~~

~~Leonard,~~

~~“Doubt thou the stars are fire,~~  
 ~~Doubt that the sun doth move,~~  
 ~~Doubt truth to be a liar,~~  
 ~~But never doubt I love.”~~

~~Bones,~~

~~You once said all you had left were your bones, I think I would be happy with nothing other than my Bones.~~

~~Bones,~~

~~I think I may be completely, head over heels in love with my best friend. What do I do?~~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. I don't know, it just sorta happened when I got this Mckirk Anon for Valentine's. Comments, feed back and whatevers are always welcome. Here's the link to the ask that prompted this if anyone's interested:  
> http://areyefantastical.tumblr.com/post/76179039013/jim-really-wants-to-give-a-valentine-to-bones-but-none  
> Also, yes, I realize I suck at titling stuff.


End file.
